


泊秦淮《非典型玩咖》

by Jolynnnnnn



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynnnnnn/pseuds/Jolynnnnnn
Summary: “你别脱啊，”他眨眨眼，“你这样多好看……来，坐这边。”





	泊秦淮《非典型玩咖》

**Author's Note:**

> 污浊幻想仅属于我，严禁上升打扰真人！！

晚上八点，韩沐伯刚刚结束今天的工作，带着三分商业性质的微笑送走了最后一个学生，他呼出一口气，松了松紧紧打在领口的领结，把自己的提琴装回琴盒放在教室的角落，坐在钢琴凳上解锁了手机。

几条微信提示像挑准了他这个时间会看手机一样跳了出来。

“嘿，你在哪？”  
“MISS YA。”  
“我想见你，亲爱的。”

还附带着一张自拍，在黑夜中在驾驶座就着路灯灯光拍的。韩沐伯看得出来他有化妆，估计是微信前摄直接拍出来的，没有修图痕迹，圆圆的眼睛噙满了笑，光斑潋滟地映在黑眼球上，手比了个V在下巴位置上，显得他脸型更好看。他一边笑一边用舌尖舔自己的上唇，嘴唇原本就亮晶晶的，任凭谁看了这张照片都会有和他交换一个吻的冲动。

想必手机那边的人也是清楚地知道自己的魅力点在哪里。

——韩沐伯是在不久前，陪自己的一个学生去夜店时去认识的。

其实韩沐伯平时也是比较爱玩的人，毕竟长相条件在那里，有这个资本肯定是不会浪费的。但他毕竟是陪自己的学生来，也就只能坐在吧台边喝点酒。

秦奋就是那个时候搭讪上来的。

这家夜店面向人群比较高级的缘故，并没有其余舞厅那么人挤人，基本上是分几圈人在随着电子音乐的鼓点在蹦。韩沐伯修长的两条腿交叠，背倚靠在吧台上，广口的酒杯遮住了小半张脸，小口啜带着浓郁甜味的酒液。他今天来的时候穿了西装，胸口口袋还装着一支万宝龙的钢笔，儒雅得要命。

刚刚一首Lean on结束，混音版Shape of you熟悉的前奏鼓点引燃了人群。舞池里爆发出欢呼，紧接着开始有人大声跟唱，这时有个一蹦一跳的——大男孩，从舞池边缘一跃而入，顺着人群分隔出的路线，在每一个小圈子里都跳了三四个小节，和最漂亮的女孩贴身WAVE。

太惹眼了，他好像有那种把所有人的目光都集中在自己身上的超能力。

当他蹦到DJ台下转过身去，还没到音乐的高潮部分，目光乱扫时和坐在吧台边的韩沐伯对上了目光。

于是他就像轻巧地跳进舞池里那样，长腿一迈，三步并作两步地朝韩沐伯的方向跑去。韩沐伯不禁动了动自己的身子，把脊背挺直了些，眯着眼睛颇有几分睥睨地看着秦奋朝他跑过来。

音乐声震耳欲聋，他没有停下脚步，从一开始的目标就是和韩沐伯耳鬓厮磨，卷过的发丝搔过他的脸颊，带着些酒气的温热吐息打在他耳边：“今天一个人吗，宝贝？”

他穿得正式又性感，黑色贴身的丝绸质地深V领内搭勾勒出优越的身材，随便动动就看得清腹肌轮廓，简化过的西装外套凸显了卓越宽肩，酒红色的头发卷过，被他撩得露出半边额头，还戴了一幅粉红色的偏光镜，搭配上锁骨短项链显得很是吸引人。这种性张力无论男女都感受得到，包括韩沐伯。领口里面还看得见两个口红的印子，韩沐伯心下了然，这个玩咖很明显是把自己当成第一次来夜店，想下手去泡。

尽管是被误解了，但韩沐伯觉得这样陪他装一下也是挺好玩的。他先是越过了秦奋的肩膀，找到了自己学生所在的位置，确定他没有余裕往这边看过来之后，用他面对陌生人一贯的温和态度摇了摇头：“和朋友一起。”

他的嘴角往下撇了撇，摇摇头，表示可惜。说实话，面前这个人的嘴看起来很好亲，丰润又有棱有角，加之他今天涂了带细闪的半透明唇釉，确实很让人有和他接吻的欲望。韩沐伯看着他从口袋里抽出方巾，上面浓郁的麝香味即便是在夜店这种混杂了上百种香水味的地方也闻得清晰，然后那人从韩沐伯口袋里掏出钢笔，写下一串数字和两个潇洒汉字，卷在笔身上塞回他的口袋。

“我的微信babe，要记得加过来。”说这话的时候他舔着自己的牙尖，把粉色偏光镜往下压了压，露出一双小鹿一样湿漉漉的大眼睛朝他wink。怪可爱的，韩沐伯心想。

韩沐伯之后进了一步，秦奋就没有停下地朝他跑过去剩下九十九步。每天都会给他发微信，发照片，有时是自拍，有时是脸，有时候是身材，有时穿衣服，有时候……大多时候，不穿。秀他那优越的臂围，宽肩，胸肌，腹肌。

今天这三条消息其实是秦奋话少的时候了。

韩沐伯给他发了个位置定位，就没再看手机开始收拾课室。大概过去五分钟，韩沐伯锁门离开他任教的私人音乐学校，一辆用音箱外放着HIPHOP的敞篷跑车已经停在了正门口。秦奋好巧穿的是他们初次见面那一套，酒红差不多褪得偏桃色一些。他看到人时正吹他粉红色的泡泡糖，探着身子给韩沐伯开副驾车门。

“你终于肯见我了。”韩沐伯才刚刚坐稳，秦奋搭着他肩膀凑了上来。脸上灿烂的微笑明显是免费的，正毫不吝啬地朝着他大放送。他身上的味道是清新的花香调，带着微弱的麝香味，盖着原本轻佻的果香，交织出一种压抑的引诱。韩沐伯认得这个味道，是大吉岭茶，永远不会出错的男友香，想必面前来的人做好了各种准备。讲话时嘴里草莓味泡泡糖的味道甜腻腻地往韩沐伯心里钻，这个自称二十七岁的男人没说谎吗？怎么看都是二十出头。

韩沐伯没有给他太大的反应，既然他觉得自己是个难泡的仔，那就将错就错好了，只是堪堪一提嘴角：“我也没拒绝过你啊，怎么把自己说得这么可怜。”

秦奋一听，立刻又撇下了嘴角，有几分恃宠而骄的意思：“你还说没有？明显就有好几次了，我发微信你回得太慢了，两个周，约你你都说没时间。”

韩沐伯之前是刻意装作没听懂秦奋的暗示，问他在干嘛，他的回复往往都是自己排得满满的日程表。他挑了挑眉，好像确实没看懂秦奋先前暗示一样：“你约过我吗？”

果不其然，和他想的一样，秦奋直接伏在了他肩头，委屈巴巴地抱怨：“哎哟，那可不呢，你都没发现吗？我这次是真的伤心了啊。”

“那怎么办呢。”韩沐伯垂着眼睑，用他素日温和的眼神看着自己面前这只明显心怀不轨的大型犬，足够内敛又足够暗示地发问。秦奋抬起头来，点了点自己嘴唇，“要不然亲一下，其他好像都不管用了。”

原来是直球选手，韩沐伯没忍住扬起了嘴角，抬起他的下颔轻阖眼帘把自己的唇覆上去，从秦奋的下唇上尝到了甜味。跟玩咖接吻往往不会令人失望，秦奋吻得主动又深刻，甚至扣上他的后脑压了上来，另只手不知什么时候放到了韩沐伯的腰窝上。韩沐伯想着给他甜头，轻轻从鼻子里哼了声，想必他是不会放过这个细节，一吻结束后他用食指轻浮地勾了勾韩沐伯松了些的领带结：“我想在这里就松开它了，怎么办，老韩？”

韩沐伯收敛起自己嘴角弧度，扬起下颔有几分公式化冷淡地看着他：“敞篷车？你确定吗。”

秦奋眼睛里有小朋友恶作剧得逞的亮光：“欸，好巧，我有附近酒店的白金卡哎。”说着还把胸前口袋里的卡片拿出来炫耀给他看。

……被带跑了一步，看来这个有狗狗眼的家伙也不只是个傻白甜。韩沐伯认栽，也没作答，只是朝着秦奋的方向扬了扬下颔。秦奋接收到他的暗示，立刻缩回自己该在的位置上，猛踩油门一骑绝尘。韩沐伯被气压压在了靠背上，皱着眉毛训他：“你怎么开这么快啊。”

秦奋说得超大声，又超理所当然：“真是，你吊了我那么久胃口，怎么还不让我着急！”

酒店确实离韩沐伯上班的学校不远，两个人你来我往拌嘴了没几句，甚至还没来得及说什么情话，车就安然地停在了目的地上。韩沐伯还在解安全带，秦奋就像个活力无限的大男孩一样从他的驾驶座翻了出去，绕了半圈给韩沐伯开车门，松松垮垮地倚着车身看他。

这是市中心挺有名的一家四星级酒店，经常是被游客订满的。大概因为是会员的缘故，秦奋跟前台打了个招呼，拉着韩沐伯刷卡上了电梯。

四星级酒店的会员限定房间确实装修气派，取景良好的落地窗，略高于正常装潢的穹顶，正中间圆形的大床，浓郁又暧昧的玫瑰香氛味……其是韩沐伯并不意外。他第一眼看到秦奋的时候就觉得他是这个风格。

秦奋一头钻进了洗手间，去整理他被风吹塌了的发型，韩沐伯就坐在床边滑手机等着他。洗手间传出愈发靠近的脚步声，韩沐伯刻意置若罔闻地没抬头，直到一片影子投到了他的面前，直到手腕被人捏住，手机被他从掌心里剥落出去——

“别玩了，”秦奋跨坐到韩沐伯身上，刻意压低的声调没太遮掩住他声音里的委屈，“你得看着我。”

韩沐伯轻笑出声，环住秦奋的腰，往自己的怀里紧了紧：“你不觉得这个姿势很危险吗？”

——这是韩沐伯想看到的。秦奋那双圆眼睛里出现了明显的动摇，操到一个惊惶的玩咖是他对秦奋清高的最终目的，可是秦奋没让他如愿。

秦奋张圆了他那双好看又澄澈的眼睛，声音蒙上一层赤裸的挑逗，食指穿插进韩沐伯那半是松垮的领带结里面去：“怎么危险了？韩老师，那你得教教我。”

行，永远有更危险的。

紧接着他们接吻，吻得攻击性十足，却被秦奋口腔里甜腻的草莓香味软化了。他毫不吝啬地用舌尖把甜味往韩沐伯唇间送，依旧是富有技巧地唇舌纠缠。韩沐伯隔着他轻薄衣料绕着圈逗弄他的乳头，两三下就充血挺立起来。同时享受着两种快感的人从来不吝啬反馈，在接吻间隙里流泻出短促的音节。

一吻作罢，秦奋的语气仿佛与他的嘴唇一同被濡湿一样，哑着嗓子半是抱怨半是撒娇地跟他的韩老师咬耳朵：“你别摸那里了，没感觉的。”话音未落便追上他的唇，吻得更加深入。韩沐伯任由他入侵自己口腔，用修得圆润的甲缘刮过挺立着的乳尖，秦奋的身子立刻打了个颤，连舌肉方才还肆意着的动作都一滞。

“还说没感觉吗？”韩沐伯摆明了要刻意捉弄，将一串吻温柔地落在他颈间。秦奋扬起了头，划出一道好看的颈部曲线，手搭在了韩沐伯头顶，不安分地穿进发间去。

他这件轻薄的衬衣一共也就三四颗扣子，被韩沐伯几下动作便尽数解开，袒露出一片好看的腹肌。比想象中更加有料，尽管是看过照片，实物也不会让人失望。韩沐伯的唇落到了他的胸前，动作却停下了：“我们第一次见面的时候，这儿有个唇印。”

“贴纸印上去的啦，”秦奋说这话的时候脸上一片水红，舔了舔自己晕开一片艳色的上唇，“怎么啊，第一次和别人在一起的韩老师难道要吃这份醋吗？”

韩沐伯没作答，翻身把他压进了床垫里，解开了腰间的金属扣，把他的裤子拽掉。秦奋抬着腿配合他动作，却在韩沐伯要脱他自己衣服的时候突然出声制止。

“你别脱啊，”他眨眨眼，“你这样多好看……来，坐这边。”

秦奋翻身下了床，跪坐在韩沐伯两腿之间。赤裸又白皙的两条大腿岔着跪在那里，身上仅剩的那一件黑色衬衣堪堪挂在肩上，谈不上衣能蔽体，CK的黑色三角裤掩藏不了他身下那处半是兴奋起来的事实。他三两下解开韩沐伯西裤上的腰带扣子，把同样半勃的性器从内裤当中解放出来，用手上下套弄，撸动到皱褶处又翻过手来倒扣回来。他似乎是十分骄傲于自己的技巧，蒙上了一层水雾的眼睛盯着韩沐伯看，眼神里都是闪着光的得意。紧接着他含住了韩沐伯的性器，收紧了腮，灵活的舌尖在铃口处打圈，又做了个深喉。

不得不说，秦奋的技术没得挑剔，加上那充满挑衅意味的得意眼神，韩沐伯险些就要交代在了他的嘴里。紧接着他握着那根被他取悦得完全挺立起来的性器，嘟起他丰润又因情欲而红艳的唇，在胀大圆润的顶端发出声音来地吮吻一口。

……今天肯定要干死他。

润滑剂和保险套都贴心地放在枕头下面，韩沐伯手指才进去一指节，秦奋就咬着下唇难耐地闷哼，身子好像敏感得要命，不配合地总是把穴口绞紧。其是韩沐伯也不好受，他刚刚才被秦奋用舌头和手取悦了下身，硬得快要发痛。他低下头去吻秦奋被汗浸湿的脸颊，用低沉沙哑的声音一遍遍安抚他情绪：“……你放松，我不想弄伤你。”

秦奋的声音委屈得不行，像刚刚学着叫的小奶狗，软得能拧出水来：“难受死了，就不能赶紧插进来……唔！”

趁着他说话穴口放松的空隙，韩沐伯终于把三根手指都放进了他身体里。秦奋抓紧了他身后的衬衣布料，指甲隔着一层在皮肤上无关痛痒地抠弄，惹得韩沐伯心里更是发痒。手指摸到那处凸起的小圆点时，秦奋的身体明显打了个颤。

身下的人手在自己后背上乱摸一气，嘴里不停念叨着韩老师，诱人得要命。估摸着他也是没做过bottom，甬道里紧得不行，面对这样直白的诱惑没有人能继续佛下去，韩沐伯暗暗啧了一声，抽出沾满了肠液混杂润滑剂的手指，用自己的东西抵上了他穴口。

软热的肉壁一下子将他的性器顶端包裹了起来，秦奋闷哼一声，伸出了手想要套弄自己的前端，被韩沐伯发现了，钳着手腕锁到了头顶。秦奋那双含着薄薄一层生理性眼泪的眼睛露出了一丝无助，看着有那么几分楚楚可怜的意思。韩沐伯没忍心，低下头去顺着他耳廓形状啃咬，轻轻地附在耳边说：“听话，待会儿会让你射出来。”

和温柔的语气截然不同，韩沐伯一下子将自己整根都没入了他身体，囊袋撞击到臀肉，发出噼啪声响。他刚刚把敏感腺体的位置记在了心里，翘起的前端，刮过藏在肉摺里的敏感处，顶得秦奋呼出了声。

秦奋里面湿热又紧，况且他又不知道什么叫忍耐，一点儿动作他就叫得缠人，生理和心理上都让人难以自拔。一双白皙又结实的腿攀上了韩沐伯的腰，他托着身下人的腿，一下下顶弄，把臀瓣分得更开，低喘和肉声混在一起，情色的气氛迅速升温。

“嗯啊……！韩、韩老师……帮我、哈啊，帮我弄出来……”过于激烈的攻势让秦奋一句话碎成了好几块说出来，本来就不算标准的普通话说得更模糊。他敏感处被韩沐伯都找了出来，每一次冲撞都碾过敏感地带，快感从下腹蔓延到了头顶，逼得他腰背绷紧了弯出一道旖旎的弧。

韩沐伯锁住了秦奋的手，自己也不去碰他的前端，却因为反复地摩擦冲撞已经颤抖着吐出透明的粘液来。直冲大脑的快感把他嘴里的呻吟磨得变了调，本就柔软的声线此刻更是蒙上了一层成人的甜味。盘在韩沐伯身后的腿脚趾蜷紧了，他扣着韩沐伯的后脑半是强迫地讨亲，把自己的嘴唇送到他唇边去。

韩老师，我好喜欢你。

他带着一点哭腔，腻乎乎地说完才把舌头伸出来。韩沐伯衔住那块因快感而绵软的舌肉，安抚地轻吮，契到他的唇上去。其实她也有点无法控制自己，并不像他表现出来的那么游刃有余，肉壁紧实地包裹住他的性器，每一次张弛都像被吸着，他把炙热的吐息都打在了秦奋唇间，含着情欲和深情的双眼深深地望着身下的人。

秦奋的舌尖突然发起抖来，嘴被韩沐伯的深吻堵住，他只能从鼻子里哼出闷声，紧紧地、紧紧地抓住了韩沐伯身后的布料——然后射了出来。

……原本想欺负他一下作罢，没想到真的被自己操射了。韩沐伯没来得及反应，陡然收紧的肉壁将他夹得射进了秦奋里面，抽出性器时还黏连出一片还烫的白色浊液出来。

“……”韩沐伯很愧疚，快从额头上滴下冷汗来，“要不然我帮你清理了吧。”

秦奋还躺在床上，大口喘气，似乎是身体还软着。看到韩沐伯一脸愧疚的样子，他倒是爽朗地笑了，勾过来韩沐伯的脖子在他脸上亲了一口：“别啊，不然真要通宵了，对皮肤也不好是不是。我自己去洗。”

……韩沐伯心想，怎么他这么潇洒！谁才是被睡的那个啊！

秦奋又捧着他的脸亲了两口才下床进洗手间，韩沐伯看着他腿间一站起来又滴出了属于自己的东西，先是脸红，其次不得不承认，他确实有再做一次的欲望。但秦奋洗了好久，估计顺带还在洗澡护肤，半天没出来，等得他迷迷糊糊睡着了。

他不知道秦奋在浴室疯狂发微信。

ROI：在吗弟弟！！！  
ROI：我要死了……  
ROI：就之前我跟你说过的那个  
ROI：我有点喜欢的，你那个音乐老师  
ROI：我好像真的爱上他了  
ROI：我刚刚……  
ROI：哎总之就是发生了一些故事  
ROI：我真的有爱上他啊！！  
ROI：救命  
ROI：我要死了  
2MO：我天啊哥哥，你一定要这么一条一条发的吗  
2MO：就是你当初死缠烂打让我死缠烂打带他去夜店的那个？  
2MO：我刚刚在打音游呢，你这一串出来我直接死了……  
ROI：[恭喜发财，大吉大利]  
2MO：您接着说，韩老师怎么了  
ROI：床上床下都是我的菜啊  
2MO：……您跟我说这个不太好吧  
ROI：吃不吃日料？大厦顶上那家  
2MO：我听说他好像也是单身  
2MO：你真的可以试试  
2MO：不过奋哥，我也不是很理解你这个一见钟情非要搞成一夜情的操作……  
ROI：哎呀我是什么人，我搞一见钟情是不是有点怪啊！我这么一个酷人，万人迷……  
2MO：其实我觉得不太怪  
ROI：你什么意思  
2MO：没啥  
2MO：瑶哥还在我旁边呢你说话注意点  
ROI：那我不跟你聊了

ROI：握草，他睡着了！！  
ROI：睡颜好乖啊我老天  
[ROI 撤回了一条消息]  
2MO：？？？  
ROI：不给你看  
2MO：那你发个什么劲啊！

韩沐伯第二天睡醒的时候枕边没有人，床软过了头，在上面睡觉让他腰不太舒服。他眯着眼在大床上好不容易找到了手机，上面有两条秦奋十分钟前来的消息。

是一张照片，估计是一楼泳池旁边吃brunch的餐厅拍的，点了一份西式炒蛋沙拉和鸡尾酒，桌对面放着一张菜单。

ROI：我在这儿等你babe

……不应该是自己做早饭吗，你们富家公子真是有钱烧的。但是怎么还是有点心动呢？

韩沐伯扶着腰下楼，准备去见他的甜心mack daddy。

FIN


End file.
